A new crush
by redsonic123
Summary: Marinette has loved Adrian for quit some time. Then a new kid enters the pic. His name is Redon. Now Marinett would not have mind till she fell in love with him.She is torn between who sha wants and who she needs. Thing is who will love her as both Ladybug and Marinette. Now in a battle a new hero is in paris and its a he...its a racoon.
1. Prolog

Hay guys I know I have not been on in forever and I

feel bad about it. Well I am back now back to my home. I promis that i will continue my FOJ (Fleet of Justice) story but this one is a new story i hope ypu will enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hay guys like I said before this is a brand new story. This is a fanfic about Miraculous Ladybug. Now this is based off of a role play with me and a friend we are still at the beginning so it is not the best and I will add more to it if you have any constructive criticism please tell me for I want to make the best story possible for you all to enjoy. So lets get into it shall we**

Marinette was at school during her boring biology class. She was talking to her best friend Alya. However whenever she had a chance to look at Adrian. She stared at him every once in awhile soon drifting into adoration of his handsomeness. Her heartbeat sped up just by being in the same room as him. Alya would then snap her out of her daydream and Marinette would then sigh and focus on the teacher hoping class would soon end.

Suddenly a kid with redish-blond hair walks in looking down. He appears to be a new face for no one seemed to reconize him. He was wearing a sleek obsidian black leather jacket nicely pressed black jeans a pair of solid orange converse and h neon orange shirt. He strides over and takes a seat behind Marinette. Everyone started to stare at him for he has a medium/athletic build a clear face and probably his most notable feature his eyes that were burning amber

Alya watched the new student walk into the room and she nudges Marinette a little

"Marinette...look at the hottie that just walked in...he's right behind you!" She whispered to Marinette

"H-Huh?!" Marinette was suprised by what Alya said and she turned around looking at the student with the redish-blond hair {he is kinda cute} she thought to herself

The boy looks up his strange eyes catching Marinette's gaze. In the light they have a silvery tint to them and they seem to glow brighter. for some reson Marinette couldn't stop looking in them till the boy eventually looked down at his paper releasing her from his enchanting gaze. She soon remembers to breath. All the other girls in the room keep taking glances at this new student. Some of awe and some of couriosity.

Marinette begins to blink a little bit as she inhaled {He is gorgeous! No! No! Adrian!...I must stay loyal to his looks!! Ah...another guy wouldn't hurt...}she thought as she turned around feeling star strucked

"So...handsome..."she mumbled to herself then giggles lightly

Alya giggles "so cute...you do like him now you can get over Adrian"


	3. Chapter 2: after school

**I want to start it off good instead of annoying I know not many people will read it but I hope to gain a few followers and if you like this story please post a comment please thanks now on to chapter 2**

Adrian yawns as he looks up at the clock bored. He then turns around and waves at Marinette in a friendly manor

Chloe sees this and quickly gets jealous so she tries to get his attention. Before she was able to get his attention the teacher clears her throat causing Adrian to look back at the teacher

Marinette's eyes widened as she blushes "H-H-He waved at me!!" she begins to fan her face trying not to cry

Ayla just begins to laugh "I guess you're stuck with that crush!"

The bell eventually rings Adrian then packs his stuff and gets up leaving whith his best friend Nino. As he is walking out he gets hugged by Chloe. After mostof the kids leave the new kid gets up smoothly and walks out hands in his pockets as he looks down.

Adrian struggles to get Chloe from hugging him to no success "Chloe can you...stop...please I must get home...Chloe let go please"

Marinette watched the new kid leave but she looked over at Adrian who was getting [murdered] by Chloe. "Chloe!! Leave him alone!" She shouted

Chloe just rolls her eyes and pulls away from Adrian "Okay, Adr-Kin! Have a great day!"

Adrian rubs his neck nervously "geez thanks Marinette" ge then smiles warmly "well i should be going " he begins to walk away

Marinette watched as Adrian walked away. However soon she gets yanked by the caller "ack" she turned around to see Ayla she was extremely angry and Marinette could tell "w..what did I do Ayla" she asked with innocence

Ayla rolled her eyes "Girl you didn't even talk to the new cutie" Ayla sighed then said "girl what am i gonna do with you"

Marinette looked nervous for she totally forgot about the new kid at the thought of him she blushed without meaning to "h..have you seen him"


	4. First encounter

**Hay guys I am back now. Sorry that I haven't worked on this story for so long. See recently I have been busy. Let me explain...well I am in rotc and the previous weeks it has kept me busy. Heh I hardly get any sleep these days. Furthermore,I have to take care of my siblings. There is good news. My school year is almost at it's end which means that summer is coming which will lead to me having more time to type stories. But you came her for the story did you not well here you go.**

Redon walks from school his hands are in his pockets. There is a group of girls following hi. Dispite how annoyed he is about them he says absolutely nothing. Eventually the group of girls begins to thin out for they have to get home. He heavs a sigh of relief. He remembers that he left something at school. "Man I would have lost my head if it was not attached to my neck" he makes his way back to school. He hears Marinette and Ayla talking about him. Out of curiosity he goes to them.

"Have you seen him" said Marinette blushing without knowing. Ayla sees Redon approach them and smirks "yes in fact he is behind you" Marinette rolls her eyes "no seriously have you seen..." she was abruptly cut when Redon said "what is going on madam" Marinette jumped and turned around she meets his amber eyes and forgets how to breath till Ayla tapped her shoulder snapping her back into reality. "Oh...n..nothing"

Ayla puts her hands on Marinette's shoulders "good luck Marinette" she said then let her go and begins to walk away. Marinette looked back "y..your leaving ...already" "chillax I will see you on Monday " Marinette sighed then returned her gaze back to Redon.

"Did I intrupt something" Redon asked his voice is soft, silky, and poetic. This alone causes Marinette to blush." N..no you didn't" Marinette smiled for some reason she didn't feel nervous once she calmed down. So she gave a small smile. "You didn't intrupt anything" This boy who she didn't even know his name made her have butterflies yet she felt comfortable in his presence

Redon took a deep breath "may I ask what your name is madam" his voice courious and honest. This alone made Marinette feel the need to be honest back "my name is Marinette sooo what is your name" "ahh sorry I should have introduced myself first sorry about that" "its ok" Redon bowed gracefully "my name is Redon Dragonmore it is nice to meet you" he stood straight and strong "I guess you are new here" "sadly I am and well I don't know much about this place"

Marinette thought for a little bit soon she decided that maybe she cam perhaps show him around {it could't hurt right} "uhhh maybe I could perhaps show you around you know around town" Redon smiled and made eye contact he noticed that her eyes are sapphire blue he felt his heart beat speed up but he managed to slow it down "i will actually like that but before I do that well i need to get something from my locker ok" Marinette smiled "of course"

 **Hay guys well I know this chapter is probably not the best. but I must ask for you all to keep in mind that I am still newz also if you know something that I can improve on please tell me and if you all want longer chapters then I will try. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Anouncement

**Ello. I just want to inform you all that I will be changing my style from the previous one. Why you ask...well for starters I will be making the chapters longer. However in order for me to do this I need to adjust to my original style. Form here on out I will change it from rp format to a POV type. See I am use to that style and I am sorry about changing it up on you all but I hope that you guys will enjoy it more. Furthermore I shall be creating longer chapters so I will no longer post daily though I will try to post sa much as possible. And I would love for you all to check on my othe stories that I am working on. So I leave you all with this in mind. I care about all of you whether you like me or not I see you all as friends well thanks for reading this thank you.**


End file.
